Witch
Witches are known for their prudence in battle. In return for their long casting times, they are rewarded with large-scale and powerful magic attacks. Their magic can burn, freeze and shatter opponents with the forces of natural elements such as fire, water, wind, lightning and earth. After Awakening, they can use the Aad Sphera to gain even greater control over earth and lightning and can summon the Earth and Lightning Guardians. The Witch is the female counterpart of the male Wizard. Play Style Witches are extremely offensive magic users that rely on well timed dodges and attacks to take down opponents. Witches/Wizards must always be aware of their position on the battlefield as well as how much MP they have used up to calculate their next offensive. Many of the spells used are AoE heavy and do well against groups of foes. The downside to this is that their long casting times make them frail in 1 vs 1 PVP and are generally better suited to 3 vs 3 battles to have a chance. A Wizard/Witch shine in group play and generally do best in a party while leveling as their healing skills are just as valuable as their offensive ones. That isn't to say that you can't solo with this class, you may just find it harder and will need to stock up on potions as needed. New players will find Witches very forgiving and easy to pick up and play, while also leaving plenty of room for individual player skill growth into expert level play. History Memories of a Witch, Labreve Show Spoiler Wizards, or Sages, as they prefer to call themselves, appeared on this land not too long ago. Contemporary scholars, however, argue that the traces of Sages can be dated far back to the ancient times. In a world far away from this world, there was a circle of knowledge seekers specializing in supernatural phenomena. Knowledge was their light, calling, and treasure. Seeking knowledge and truth became quite literally the most noble cause of their lives. The community was divided into several schools throughout the history. The Godr-Ayed Tier, specializing in ancient elements, was the most powerful and respected school of Sages. There was also a particular school of thought focused on the earth and lightning elements. It was called Labreve, and it only consisted of Witches, female Sages.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/5501/ Although Labreve was a young organization, its growth was being expedited by a gifted Witch named Deneve. Unlike other schools of thought, they were specifically focused on studying Aad’s Pharos to research the ancient energy of elements, and their purely theoretical approach greatly contributed to the reconstruction of the existing magical powers. One of Deneve’s most prized achievements is the invention of the teleport technique by approaching Aad’s Pharos from a completely new perspective. The teleport technique was received well and highly acclaimed within the Sage community that it became a prerequisite skill for all the Sages to learn. Even after successfully executing the teleport skill for the first time, Deneve never stopped her research. Unlike other Sages, she believed that an unknown world existed outside the existence of the very world she lived in. This firm belief motivated Deneve to concentrate even more on Aad’s Pharos. Deneve’s dedication finally came to fruition. She finally discovered a method to commune with the primal force of the two elements. Through the newly-discovered method, Deneve could summon the Keepers Gorr and Tett and reach the enlightenment by communing with them. Deneve created a Sphera, an artifact through which she could freely utilize the new method. She carried the Spheras with her anytime, anywhere, completely breathing through and living with the purity of the two elements. The newly invented artifact was named Aad Sphera, after the subject she specialized in. It was through communing with the Aad Sphera that convinced Deneve to acknowledge the existence of another world. It was a dangerous move, but Deneve risked herself and everything she had to attempt to teleport to the other world.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/5502/ After a series of glaring lights and bombastic noises, Deneve found herself on a foreign land where day and night existed. She was the first Sage to make it to the other world. Thrilled to experience the new world and fresh energy, Deneve went out of her way to absorb all the knowledge she could. From one new land to another, her journey continued. From this journey, Deneve had learned that the world consists of everything the Sages had been studying, and also that she was not the first to travel inter-dimensionally. Someone went ahead of her, and Deneve wanted to identify the pioneer. Just as Deneve was trying to teleport to another world in search of the traces of the pioneer, she felt a tremendous force trying to dismantle the boundary between dimensions. As soon as the boundary was destroyed, Deneve started dreaming of herself being engulfed by a colossal black lump. She was unable to process a single thought when she woke up. The only thing she could barely feel was that the land she was stepping on felt somehow familiar.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/5503/ Skills Show Spoiler Weapon Offensive spells Healing & shielding spells Support spells Mobility Passive Black Spirit References de:Magierin Category:Classes